


they don't whisper. they scream

by Misari



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awesome Robin Buckley, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Non-Linear Narrative, Protective Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Steve Harrington-centric, Steve and Robin the best bros, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: Steve sonríe.Robin rompe la violencia.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	they don't whisper. they scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verahaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verahaust/gifts).



> Además de ser el primer fic del año que publico, es especial.  
> Esto va con todo mi amor a Cece, como regalo por Santa Secreto. Que la amistad construya puentes, y haga de este mundo un lugar no-tan-terrible para habitar un ratito.

> _We saw to the edge of all there is—_
> 
> _So brutal and alive it seemed to comprehend us back._
> 
> Tracy K. Smith – My God, It’s Full of Stars

**0.**

Todo baila, todo danza. Todo se mueve. De la infancia a la adolescencia a la insipiente adultez. Paso duro que se vuelve suave. El límite de una ciudad, de un pueblo perdido en el medio de un caos cósmico, no parece posible que se expanda, que rompa las barreras. Pero ahí está, el año del realismo mágico —otro más, otro año de realismo mágico, después de otros dos—, 1984 y una tienda de helados con PRUEBE PARA CREER y un nuevo centro comercial erguido como la Torre que los llevará del Pasado al Futuro. La modernidad llegó a Hawkins, Indiana. (¿De verdad?). Ahí está el año que corre el límite, lo rompe, lo quiebra, lo revienta en miles de pedazos como el cristal del techo del Starcourt Mall una noche de verano de 1984. La Guerra de los Mundos. Ahí está el año en el que una chica se abre el pecho y se arranca el corazón y se lo da para que sostenga entre sus manos y deja desnuda su alma en unos baños públicos drogada hasta el Otro Lado y tiembla cuando le confiesa un mundo de posibilidades que empuja todos los límites. Abre, abre; como si los monstruos debajo de la cama no fueran ya suficientes para _sé realista, pide lo imposible**_.

Robin se rompe. Y Steve se rompe con ella.

**1.**

Pelea con un Monstruo —el mismo monstruo— por tercera vez y podrás disfrutar del resto de tu vida tranquilamente. O eso es lo que dicen.

_Imbéciles._

(Monstruos hay por todas partes).

**1.1**

Eso— eso de ser el “caballero en brillante armadura” sinceramente… no se le da para nada bien.

O por lo menos esa es su humilde impresión mientras siente el sabor de caramelos de menta triturados sobre sus muelas mezclado con el sabor metálico y salado de la sangre y lo que está seguro pero le da miedo confirmar con la lengua es polvo de dientes al tiempo que el mundo a su alrededor sale a dar una vuelta y termina con el culo en el cielo y la cabeza en el asfalto. Hace muchísimo frío. El negro y brillante suelo se parece al cielo nocturno de verano sobre Hawkins, Indiana, solo que el planeta giró y ahora ya no es más verano. Hasta parpadea, el suelo. Es bonito. ¿O es él quien parpadea? Ese no es el punto. El punto es que no sirve para desenvolver ese papel. Espada, capa, escudo. ¿De dónde saca esas ideas, de todas formas? Ni siquiera le gustan ese tipo de películas. Solo hay una verdad que puede preguntarse. ¡Por qué a todo el mundo _le encanta_ golpearle en la maldita cara! ¡Es que no ven que tiene que cuidar su bien-apuesto-rostro y lleva tiempo, tanto como su cabello!

Mejor ser niñera. Al menos le pagan.

**1.2**

Robin lo mira casi sin parpadear. Lo ayuda a ponerse los algodones sobre sus dos hermosas fosas nasales cubiertas de sangre fresca y sangre muerta con una delicadeza que no creía Robin poseía. (Ella es toda espinas y miradas mordaces y sonrisas que te cortan la carne). Hasta sopla sobre su nariz. _Creo que está rota,_ le murmura sin miramientos. Steve niega, tratando de espantar al pánico, no, no, pero _qué dices_. Robin lo sigue mirando con esa cualidad etérea, casi sin parpadear. ¿No se le secan los ojos? Lo pone un poco incómodo, digamos. _Muy_ incómodo. Como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un rompecabezas muy complicado, un puzzle traído de otro mundo. 

Es una estupidez. Es solo él. Steve Harrington; sin misterios enterrados y con la caja torácica abierta.

—¿Te pone la sangre? —bromea, como el muy idiota que es.

—¿ _Qué?_

Robin lo mira, y esta vez hace exactamente lo opuesto a lo que venía haciendo un segundo atrás: parpadea rápido, en varias sucesiones de milisegundos seguidas. Zas, ahí está la sonrisa que te corta la carne; solo que esta te corta la sangre. Steve traga duro. Todo un mecanismo perverso se mueve. Luego frunce el ceño y la boca y hace lo que Steve ya espera desde que abrió su bocota: le da un golpe con la palma de la mano detrás de su cabeza. No tiene fuerza, no es violento, apenas mueve su cabeza de lugar, pero Steve ve estrellas tras sus parpados. La Vía Láctea titilando. _Maldita sea su nariz_ debe estar rota.

—¡Ouch! —se queja.

Robin suspira, exasperada, como si lo hiciera constantemente en su vida y ya estuviera hasta exhausta de suspirar: —¿Siempre eres tan idiota, o solo practicas?

De todas formas, contrariando todas las leyes de la naturaleza y con esa delicadeza tan alienígena, revisa que sus dos algodones no se hayan salido de lugar. Uno, okey. Dos, okey. No vas a desangrarte; que tragedia seria si eso ocurriera. Steve no mueve un músculo. Se siente atrapado en una visión paralela. Otro mundo. Otro Lado. (¿Cuántas veces vas a quebrar los límites de la realidad, niña-de-las-realidades-expatriadas?). Robin le palmea despacio la mejilla, apuntando lo obvio: _no has respondido la pregunta, Steve_. Steve se muerde el labio. Está seguro que va a probar un punto. No sabe cuál, solo sabe que está a punto de hacerlo.

Sonríe con todos sus dientes, estirando sus labios, aunque le duela la cara.

(Siempre, _siempre_ en la maldita cara tiene que ser, eh).

—Este año voy a sacar el título.

Un momento. Un espacio. Un silencio. Arriba, en lo alto, sobre sus cabezas una estrella fugaz pasa cerca de la Osa Mayor. Es extraño, porque en el Servicio Meteorológico dijeron que iba a llover. No hay ni una sola nube. Pidamos un deseo, está a punto de decir, incomodo con que no haya reacción alguna; algo así como arrugar la nariz o resoplar o mover los hombros o taladrarlo con los ojos o apuñalarlo por la espalda o abrazarlo hasta romperle los huesos. Pero entonces Robin le sonríe esa sonrisa que corta la carne y el labio le tiembla. Rompe en carcajadas y con ellas rompe la noche.

**1.3**

Steve sonríe.

Robin rompe la violencia.

**1.4**

Es la somnolencia —o quizá la contusión cerebral; su diagnóstico puede fallar si muchas gracias— aunque el reloj sobre su muñeca esté rozando las siete de la tarde y el cielo nocturno invite a tener conversaciones filosóficas sobre la vida y el estacionamiento vacío de la tienda de videos invite a repensar la existencia humana y el lugar que ocupa en el universo. Vinimos a este mundo a. _Quién carajos sabe_. A romper estructuras (y tabiques). A callar odios (y palabras que hieren más profundo de lo que puede llegar un cuchillo). A abrir la cabeza (y las entrañas). No hay charco de sangre sobre el pavimento, ni testigos inanimados, las gotas supone que ya se evaporaron, que puedan dar cuenta de por qué dos casi-adultos con sus heridas flotando sobre la piel y sus cuerpos descuajeringados están sentados lado a lado, sus hombros rozándose, compartiendo un cigarrillo de un paquete de Camel sobre el límite de la vereda.

Robin se remueve cada cinco segundos, repiquetea sus deportivas contra el suelo y se mordisquea las uñas pintadas de azul metálico. Le queda bonito. Es brillante, pero profundo y peligroso; justo como ella. Si Steve no estuviera tan cansado y los parpados no se le cerraran en intervalos cada vez más largos seguro que estaría haciendo lo mismo. Adrenalina. Nicotina. Fue mala idea tomar ese café en la pausa que tienen técnicamente para ir al baño.

—Me estas destrozando los nervios —le dice alcanzándole el cigarrillo con la mano derecha y poniendo la izquierda sobre la rodilla que tiene más cerca. La voz se le escucha más nasal que nunca.

Robin toma el cigarrillo y le da dos grandes caladas, una detrás de la otra, sin tragar verdaderamente el humo. Mira su nariz ensangrentada con fueguina fijación. Fantasmas cubren su rostro por un momento y Steve puede jurar con una mano sobre su cabello que algunos de ellos se burlan, danzan con macabra satisfacción. Rostros crueles hacia ella. Hacia él. Su rodilla no se detiene, el mismo movimiento arrítmico, el mismo movimiento involuntario haciendo a su mano saltar. Hico hico caballito. Steve impone un poco más de fuerza para calmar la ondulación. Se mantiene, impoluta.

Así es como sabe que Robin está pensando algo que no les va a gustar a ninguno de los dos.

—Tal vez —le devuelve el cigarrillo, soltando humo hacia su rostro cada vez que habla. No lo mira a los ojos, fijos sobre su nariz aparentemente rota, y por un momento parece que el cigarrillo va a caer sobre su jean. Steve lo atrapa a tiempo— Tal vez deberíamos… —su voz baja una octava. Tímida. Horrible. Un deja vú en apenas medio año sobre el invierno en el asfalto— _¿besarnos?_

Steve se ahoga con el humo del cigarrillo Camel.

**1.5**

No sabe por qué piensa en _monstruos_ antes, antes de que pase.

Quizá es por el color naranja, casi rojo, sangrante, del atardecer cuando salen del video-club —el Monstruo Sombra. Tal vez sea por el rugido del camión de los acoplados pasando por la calle, tan de repente y tan penetrante que es un milagro que no haya tenido un ataque cardíaco ahí mismo —los Demogorgon. Seguramente haya sido por la charla sobre el _top 10_ de las mejores criaturas en películas de terror que tuvieron toda la tarde (sin que su jefe sospechara nunca que ambos se consideran expertos en el tema habiéndose enfrentado tanto Robin como él a una de esas míticas y horripilantes criaturas, y Steve más de una vez). Puede ser una suma de las tres cosas o simplemente que cuando se trata de monstruos cualquier ser humano puede tomar el manto de uno y hacerlo su máscara para justificarse y Steve presienta que se acerca uno. Sexto sentido que le dicen.

La cuestión es esa: piensa en monstruos. Y luego de que le estrellen la nariz contra un puño tiene que pensar en caballeros. Dos cosas compatibles, dos cosas incompatibles. Dos caras (ja) de una misma moneda. Dos papeles que no están hechos para la vida, para la realidad, porque nada es blanco o negro.

La vida parece estar pintada en tonalidades de rojo.

**1.6**

Robin le golpetea la espalda.

Aun tosiendo y asimilando —tratando de asimilar— lo que acaba de escuchar Steve arroja el cigarrillo Camel lejos de él, lejos de ellos, y se levanta de su lugar. Un haz de luz naranja, un faro en el medio del océano; que titila, titila y de a poco se va apagando. Respira hasta que muere. Steve empieza a caminar. Y a caminar, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, los ojos picando, la nariz sin inhalar el aire frío de la noche. Lo siente en su cara adolorida, en su cuello expuesto, en la raíz de su cabello. Se aleja cada vez más. Camina. La voz de Robin, cuando habla por primera vez, le llega lejana, otra estrella fugaz cruzando alguna lejana Osa Mayor. Camina más rápido. Aprieta el paso. La voz de Robin se vuelve una letanía que no lo detiene. Empieza a correr en el medio del estacionamiento vacío. No se molesta en averiguar si Robin lo sigue. Corre. Tiene la estúpida e idiotas ganas de extender los brazos, sentir el viento, reírse para no poder respirar con tranquilidad.

(El mundo no huele a nada. Solo puede sentirlo).

**1.7**

Son dos chicos de secundaria, del último año, comiendo una caja de donas. Los reconoce, porque iban dos años por debajo de él y Robin y ambos estaban en el equipo de baloncesto; además de que claro Hawkins es más pequeño que la circunferencia de un anillo. Te cruzas con cualquiera en cualquier parte, ugh. No recuerda sus nombres. ¿Tate? ¿Troy? ¿David? ¿Dan? Son dos típicos gorilas con la espalda ancha, los hombros enormes, altos y estúpidos, _alfas,_ sus bocas llenas de azúcar y chips de chocolate. Robin se tensa a su lado, sus músculos bloqueándose, la caminata parada, y Steve tiene una repentina epifanía: son dos tristes reflejos de lo que fue alguna vez. Los tienen a unos metros, justo en el medio del estacionamiento vacío salvo por la camioneta de uno de ellos. Roja, pulida, grande. Robin lo toma del brazo, quiere hacer un giro a la izquierda, pero ya es tarde. Los dos gorilas los han visto. Y Steve reconoce la misma malicia que él alguna vez infligió al mundo en los ojos que los miran, que la miran a Robin y la reconocen. Robin tira de su brazo, insiste, pero Steve sabe que eso, que correr, solo va a ser para peor. Son dos atletas, los atraparán con facilidad. _Yo fui uno de ellos, ¿recuerdas? Sé cómo funcionan,_ quiere decirle. Y pelear cansado es mala idea. En vez de eso, en vez de recordarle que rara vez las personas rompen el circulo en el que están, le palmea la mano que tiene sobre su brazo.

Robin lo mira, frunce el ceño. Falta poco para que le diga _estás loco_.

—Está bien —es todo lo que dice antes de arremangarse la chaqueta, poner su mejor cara de acá-no-pasa-nada-chicos-está-todo-controlado y tirarse a las fauces del monstruo. Es la crónica de una muerte anunciada***; pero como le dijo a Robin, _está bien_. Solo pide a las fuerzas del universo que no le peguen en la cara.

**1.8**

Para en el medio de una calle cualquiera en Hawkins, Indiana, cuando siente que sus pulmones se van a prender fuego. Respira por la boca; grandes y amplias bocanadas de aire. Le sorprende que todavía no se haya tragado ningún bicho. Karma que vuelve, dharma que debe resolverse, después de que le pidiera al universo que al menos no le golpearan en la cara y ese fue el primer lugar en el que le golpearon. _Karma is a bitch_. 

Robin llega unos momentos después, casi igual de agitada que él. Tiene una ventaja: ella si puede usar sus fosas nasales.

—¡Steve! —es un reproche, un reto, una pregunta.

Steve bufa usando la boca _y la nariz._ Suelta un ouch, ouch, ooouuch, un aullido de lobo herido, y se retuerce con las manos sobre su nariz. Todo duele, todo tiembla. Hasta el culo le duele. Robin amaga con acercarse, las cejas hundidas de preocupación, pero Steve extiende un brazo y para en seco su avance. Solo necesita un minuto. Hace el gesto del uno con su dedo. La grava bajo sus pies es negra, negra, ni un destello de brillo estelar o faros sobre el océano. La punta blanca de sus zapatillas negras tiene una gotita marrón. Sangre seca; su sangre, derrama ahí sobre él mismo, sobre los pies que lo llevan a todas partes, a recorrer cada rincón de una ciudad demasiado pequeña para romper límites que sin su permiso y de todas formas están rotos. Su sangre, ahí, derramada para romper.

Para proteger.

—No te ofendas, Robin. Eres hermosa y todo —toma aire y levanta la cabeza, el cuerpo, la zapatilla con la punta ensangrentada. Se levanta y empuña un bate de béisbol con clavos en la punta. Se levanta y empuña sus brazos. Enfrenta al (a los) monstruo(s). La mira con una sonrisa socarrona—. Pero prefiero a las chicas que, bueno, les gustan los chicos.

Robin abre la boca—

—No sé tú —se encoje de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa. _No es_ la gran cosa.

—y rompe a llorar.

**1.9**

Steve llora también; es una mierda porque la nariz se le llena de mocos y no puede limpiársela y la siente tan tapada que sabe necesitará que un plomero venga a destapársela. Se la toca cada tanto porque es un idiota y con cada toque visita la Vía Láctea. Llora lágrimas gordas. Llora de la frustración. De la impotencia. De la injusticia. Llora por la verdad a la que le estuvo huyendo desde el verano y a la que Robin le hace frente cada día de su vida: nunca dejarán de pelear a este monstruo. _Nunca._

Pero está bien. Él no será ningún caballero en brillante armadura y eso está bien.

Robin no es ninguna damisela en apuros, después de todo.

**2.**

Robin lo lleva al hospital. Resulta que sí tiene la nariz rota. La médica que se la acomoda no es nada delicada, un tirón, un grito, un dolor de vertebras partirse. Se queja todo el tiempo, incluso cuando ya no siente el dolor por la oh sagrada y hermosa y poderosa morfina. No van a la policía de mutuo acuerdo. (Hay monstruos más grandes; hay que saber elegir las batallas). Robin lo invita a su casa. Comen macarrones con queso en su cama. Toman Coca-Cola con whisky. Se roban uno de los habanos del señor Buckley y se lo fuman mientras ven una maratón de películas de terror, de las clásicas. Comparten un paquete entero de Camel. Ven las estrellas a través de la ventana. Se van a dormir acurrucados en la misma cama; es una noche muy, muy fría (en invierno las noches despejadas siempre son más frías que las noches nubladas). Los padres de Robin, el señor y la señora Buckley, en vez de escandalizados, se ven deleitados con su presencia, le sonríen y le tocan los hombros y lo envuelven en adulaciones; le insisten incluso para que se quede a dormir. Algo de alivio recorre sus presencias. Robin se encoje de hombros. A Steve no le molesta, siempre y cuando a Robin no le moleste.

—Está bien, Steve —le dice mirándolo directo a los ojos, las cabezas sobre las almohadas, la sonrisa radiante. Debajo de las sábanas busca su mano y entre los dos entrelazas sus dedos. Robin aprieta la suya. Steve le devuelve el apretón— _Gracias_.

Steve asiente, escuchando todo lo que dice Robin sin decírselo.

**2.1**

(Así es como dos personas se vuelven a armar después de romperse).

...

...

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno, solo un par de aclaraciones:  
> El título, que sería el primer * es un parafraseo de "Oh honey, Goddesses don't speak in whispers. They scream" de the countess.  
> ** es un eslogan que usaron los estudiantes universitarios durante el Mayo Francés en los años 60.  
> *** El título de la novela de Gabriel García Marquez.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado (y espero que a vos, Cece, te haya llegado). Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
